Hunting a Hyuga, Koshiro versus Haru Hyuga
Prelude Tree's waved east, caught within a weak breeze. A beautiful day for a walk..or capture. Within shadows of a forest sat a man whose appearance spoke of eighteen years. However, he lived long enough to watch children born and killed by old age. His cloak covered unique eyes and various scars while a black bang hid a sewed shut socket. He had tied a giant scroll upon his back, one which held many secrets. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu." He whispered. A Massive puff of smoke appeared from thin air, revealing a dried wooden casket. It's door creaked open, releasing maggots and insects of all phases. Death lurked near by. A corpse stood within it's confines. One dressed in Anbu armor. His face covered by a rare death mask. "Awaken," Koshiro commanded. Simple Hand seals weaved elegantly. His undead Puppet awakened and looked towards his master. Groans of death echo'd throughout. "Now for the trap." His Corpse weaved it's own hand seal with decaying fingers. Suddenly, Koshiro stared at a copy of himself, which disappeared in an instant, heading towards their target. Koshiro, meanwhile, sat nearby, watching everything take place. Haru Hyūga was heading towards a specific location as he was doing an errand he was ready for battle as he always is. The Zombie Servant appeared in front of Haru. He sized up the Young Hyuga and formed a sickening smile. One which prophesied devious plans and disgusting experimentation. "You..." It managed through a twisted groan. Yes, Haru Hyuga, his target. Koshiro managed to plot Haru's movement through a complex form of spying and information gathering. The Battle Begins The Zombie launched itself towards Haru, releasing a combination of strikes. A round house towards his head and three hook punches followed by an uppercut. Haru activates his Byakugan,He makes a spining motion with very high speed to avoid the punches and get behind his target then he ran lightning chakra down a kunai and stabbed the zombie with it. The Zombie kept in movement with Haru, only losing him after Haru parried. Haru's Kunai reached deep within his fleshy back. As a Zombie, it lacked active nerves which made it ignorant to pain and electrical interference. Using this opportunity as Haru would not expect it, The Zombie grabbed Haru's wrist as soon as it got close enough.. It's corpse body remained extremely flexible, capable of fully spinning it's head in a circle and twisting it's arm in unimaginable knots. grinned. A deathly odor radiated from it's gaping mouth. From a distance, Koshiro watched intrigued. The Zombie quickly turned around and sent a fist towards Haru's stomach. "So this Hyuga has Lightning Release chakra...Impressive. He will make for a perfect test subject." Koshiro manically laughed. Yes, a perfect indeed. Haru grabbed the zombie's hand with a tight grip.He used the kunai with the lightning chakra to attempt to slice the zombie's head this motion was so fast that even a sharingan user would have trouble keeping up not to mention the force added to it was great. The Zombie's head rolled along the ground. A puff of smoke consumed both body and head, revealing a deceased Anbu. Koshiro, the real one, slowly emerged from a shroud of shadows created by surrounding tree's. His steps slow and devious, deep and filled with power. A sick expression imprinted upon his face. Koshiro approached his puppets head and held it up. Carefully examining it's sewn throat. "You broke Mr. Sparkles... No matter, I was thinking he needed a new head. Maybe a forty year old female head. They seem to hang on much tighter." Koroshi hypothesized. His hands gripped tight around his Zombies temple, which suddenly disappeared in a poof of smoke. To which, Koshiro turned his attention slowly towards Haru. "You're something special, Haru of the Hyuga clan. Such grace and power...You will surely bring me pleasure." Koshiro's dark voice sent a menacing vibration throughout. "Surrender peacefully, or fall by my might!" "First of all,How did you know my name? Second of all,Yeah about surrendering well that's not really my style" Haru said "I know a lot of things Haru." Koshiro examined the young Hyuga. Analyzed unique body idiosyncrasies as well as marks. "But enough about me. If that is your choice, then it has been made." Koshiro gracefully weaved a string of hand seals, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Koshiro kneaded chakra inside his body and converted it into fire, which he expelled from his mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame. Without wasting a second, he continued to weave another set of seals, this time an earth release technique. "Earth Release: Earth Flow River!" A technique which converted the earth under Haru's feet into mud. Haru quickly assessed the situation and he got out of the fire ball's way as he almost got caught in the mud but he managed to slip away.Haru removed his incredibly heavy leg weights to get in full speed for this battle. "You are quite the Hyuga!" Koshiro cheered. He knew a Hyuga's weakness consisted of long rang ninjutsu. So he continued tapping into his large chakra reserves. Drawing out little by little, hoping to tire Haru out. "Water Release: Water Severing Wave!" Koshiro used his water mask to knead chakra in his stomach and convert it into water. With a deep breath he spewed it out as a high pressure stream that could cut cleanly through bark with ease. He aimed it towards Haru and prepared to chase him with it. Haru quickly channeled some chakra in his feet and legs and got out of the wave's way.He used Hiding in Mist Technique while using his byakugan to locate his opponent.He also used Hyūga Genjutsu: Chakra Points to put Kishiro under a genjutsu that make him feel NO pain.he used his great speed to get close to Kishiro who couldn't see him.He pulled out a kunai with poison on it this poison was very strong and fatal.He attempted to just cut Kishiro just to get the poison inside his body. he used his great speed to attempt to cut him. "Obscuring the enemies vision...Wonderful!"''Koshiro watched as a cloud of mist gathered. He knew this tactic oh too well, all though he lack knowledge of Haru's genjutsu being placed. Still, a sitting duck makes a wonderful dinner he believed. Chakra coursed through all parts of his body, causing it to become noticeably darker, which increased his overall defensive power to its utmost limits by making his skin as hard as diamond. Haru took advantage of Koshiro's jutsu and pushed lightning out of every chakra point in his two hand and used nature transformation to change it into lightning.He attempted to hit two of koshiro's back.He attempted a double strike with both hands at his back he was aiming at his two hearts as he saw them with his byakugan.Haru's great speed and koshiro's slowness almost paralyzed because he hardened his body. He used this attack with awesome speed and even if they were to hit Kishiro wouldn't know because he is under his genjutsu. Koshiro heard chirping lightning and deactivated his Earth Release Jutsu on his back. Which opened. Razor sharp threads erupted in a blast and shot towards Haru's hands. Of course, Haru's lightning would cut through some of his threads, but their sheer force and numbers would be enough to overwhelm Haru's two handed strike. Also, Koshiro's threads were sharp enough to deflect metal and pierce flesh easily. Before piercing through his flesh he emitted chakra from every chakra point in his body and turn it in to lightning cutting all the threads that appraoched him.He used his amazing speed to get beside Kishiro's arm where another heart was located he then cast a genjutsu making Kishiro deaf and he attempted to strike this heart with lightning.He then deactivated the deaf genjutsu. The moment Haru's attack pierced skin, Koshiro smelt his own blood leave his body as well as felt his arm physically move. Haru's strike managed to kill one of Koshiro's hearts, however, since the threads had prepared to attack before he could fully reach his target, Koshiro's threads managed to weave themselves throughout Haru's arm, entering and leaving in various locations. Also, Haru entering Koshiro's body gave easy access for his threads. A perfect opportunity. A painful way to prevent him from moving. Koshiro felt his Lightning Release disappear. A true shinobi would tell Koshiro sacrificed his Heart to focus on capturing Haru within his thread trap. He could gain another heart, even from Haru himself, that would return his lightning release. Without wasting a second, Koshiro had his other hand already aimed. ''Blade of Wind Koshiro emitted chakra from his fingertips and materialized it into an unavoidable, invisible long sword that assaulted Haru in a gust of wind. Trapping Haru within his woven threads served a purpose of holding him still for this technique. His Blade of Wind shot towards Haru's abdominal area. Koshiro's medical knowledge allowed him to aim towards an area which would cause the most internal damage. "You managed to take out one of my hearts...And an eye for an eye. But remember, I have more." Koshiro teased. Following his attack with a powerful punch to Haru's solar plexus, enough to spasm it. As Koshiro was trying to trap Haru the a couple of threads penetrated Haru's skin.Haru used Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher this caused him to have some arm injuries he then jumped away after geting rid of the threads thanks to the great for of his jutsu.He used Mystical Palm Technique to attempt to heal his injury.